


Just Like That

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Exactly the way you are.”





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (exactly 100 words)

“What?” Rodney demanded, rounding on John after he’d sent the newest batch of scientists from Earth scattering in the face of his wrath.

But John just grinned at him. “I love you,” he said, easily. “You are brilliant and obnoxious and a little bit insane and _I love you_.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” John agreed, sidling closer to tug on the open sides of Rodney’s jacket. “Exactly the way you are.”

He was still smiling, soft and genuine, when Rodney gave up trying to find the words to return the sentiment, and pulled him into a long kiss.

THE END


End file.
